


Reunited. (BokuAka)

by BokutosLeftNut



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: BokuAka Week, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutosLeftNut/pseuds/BokutosLeftNut
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi haven't really met in person after high school, and it killed them from the inside. Akaashi is finally ready to admit his feelings toward Bokuto, whether he feels the same or not. After the Black Jackals win, Akaashi decides to head to the gym floor and be reunited with his self proclaimed love. What happens after that is a roller coaster, and despite how nice it feels, reality sets in and breaks them piece by piece. Will their love triumph in the end?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto and Akaashi - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	1. I.

Sweat was pouring from Bokuto's face as he stared into the stands, hoping to see someone in particular. Occasionally he would lock eyes with an obsessed fan and wave, but the fact that his favorite fan wasn't there tugged at his chest, causing his heart to sink to his stomach. His calm façade was a nice cover for the ever so heartbreaking reality, but it wouldn't last long. After all, he just won against Ushijima, Kageyama, and Hoshiumi . . . People he had known of forever, and never had the opportunity to play. Now he was chugging his sports drink, wrapping his free hand around Atsumu, who immediately made a disgusted face and escaped from his grasp. He shrugged it off, but a part of him wished that it were Akaashi there, hyping him up per usual. The mere thought brought tears to his eyes.

Hinata had noticed, but when prompted, Bokuto lied through his teeth; "Nah, I'm just stoked we won bro!" he replied, playfully punching Hinata on the shoulder. The celebration began shortly after that, and Bokuto lined up with his team to thank the Adlers for a game well played. He shook each of their hands and smiled brightly. When he got to Kageyama, he grasped his opponent's hand with both of his and nodded. "Yo, Kageyama! You've come a long way dude. I'm proud of ya!" With that, Kageyama nodded, his face unfaltered. _Just like Akaashi._

Once the ceremony ended, fans began flooding out of the stadium and he just knew that Osamu's onigiri place would be packed. He giggled and talked to his teammates, though the pain in his chest remained. He took one last look around the stadium, hoping that Akaashi would linger for some unexplained reason. He didn't. Bokuto sunk to his knees and sighed, the aching inside of him reaching its peak. Perhaps Akaashi was busy and couldn't make it. 

His dejected mood soiled the win, and despite Atsumu's yelling and Sakusa's stares, he couldn't bring himself to his feet. The team left for the locker room one by one, until he was the last guy in the gym. Now that he was alone, he subconsciously began sobbing, hiding his eyes behind his curled fists. His emotions spilled from inside him in bursts of salty tears, and with a shaky breath he longed that Akaashi was there to comfort him like he had done several years prior. 

"Bokuto-san, please get up." 

Bokuto wiped his tears and kept his eyes fixed on the floor below him, dismissing his teammate. "I'll be fine Sakusa. I'm just . . ." He didn't finish the thought. Sakusa would get the point, right? He wasn't in the mood to argue right now.

"I don't think you are," the male replied. In the corner of his eye, he saw the dark haired male squat down. Evidently, he had already changed. Bokuto wiped his face with his jersey and took a deep breath. "I'm okay, just leave me here to die," He whined.

"Bokuto-san. I would be very heartbroken if you died." This voice was now softer, and he felt the other lean in closer. _This wasn't Sakusa_ . . . He turned his head toward the other and instantly began sobbing again.

"Akaashiiiiiii!" Bokuto threw himself onto Akaashi, wrapping his arms around him. Akaashi fell onto his back, a small smile appearing on his face with a faint giggle. Bokuto's tears dampened Akaashi's shirt, but he didn't mind. Being here with Bokuto right now was all he had ever wanted.

After Bokuto left Fukurodani, Akaashi realized that he didn't enjoy volleyball as much as he used to. He began studying to become an editor as he entered college, and often reminisced about his numbered days with Bokuto. Of course, they continued texting, but they never had time to meet up and talk. That was until he got a text from Bokuto a few weeks ago. 

**[ INCOMING MESSAGE FROM: Bokuto-san ]**

**Hey! I made the Black Jackals, Akaashi!! Aren't you proud of me??? We're playing the Schweiden Antlers in a few weeks... You should come and cheer me on ;)**

Though Akaashi didnt have the heart to tell him it was _Adlers_ and not _Antlers_ , he had already decided in his heart that he was going to the match. He longed to see those messy tufts of white and black hair. He longed to see Bokuto's face as he scored a point for their team, and Hell, he even missed Bokuto's mood swings. But the thing he missed the most was the way he yelled Akaashi; his loud, raspy voice was something Akaashi always loved. Despite how annoying it could be, it made his heart leap into his throat. It was then that Akaashi realized that he loved Bokuto.

Though it was hard to finally admit that he was in love with a boy, he knew all along that he was never going to love a woman. Bokuto had stolen his heart like he had stolen points from making blocks. Even if Bokuto didn't share these feelings with him, his mind always wondered what life would be like if he _did_ like Akaashi. Sometimes at night, when he couldn't sleep, he pretended Bokuto was snoring beside him, cuddling him with a grip so hard he couldn't breathe. He _missed_ those days, he _missed_ being able to smile.

Akaashi wanted to send a message to let Bokuto know _yes,_ he was coming, _yes_ he had missed him and _yes_ he wanted Bokuto to wrap him in his beefy arms and just _kiss_ him, but his thumbs simply refused to type. He let out a quiet sigh. 

**[ REPLYING TO: Bokuto-san ]  
We'll see.  
**  
Afterwards, Akaashi changed Bokuto's contact name in his phone to Koutarou and picked the black heart emoji to accompany his name. That day, Akaashi promised himself he would confess his love to Bokuto.

And now, he laid under Bokuto as the latter cried his heart out and soaked his white tee with sweat and tears. Akaashi was never one to smile, never one to show much affection, and right now he was confused. Should he smile? Laugh? Hug him back? _Tell him how he feels_?

No. Akaashi laughed and pulled Bokuto closer, caressing his hair and quietly sobbing too. Neither of them said a word for five minutes. Akaashi's grip never eased, but Bokuto had finally calmed down and stopped crying. He was nuzzling Akaashi's shoulder now, his eyes lidded from exhaustion. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi mumbled, "you need to rehydrate your body." 

Bokuto heard Akaashi and nodded, but he simply refused to pull away right now. He was closer to Akaashi than he had ever been . . . The scent of his cologne relieved Bokuto, and he wished that this moment could last forever. Thoughts appeared left and right, causing his face to redden lightly. _I could easily kiss his neck now . . ._ He quietly kicked himself in his mind and stood up to drink some water. Akaashi raised up, but his legs were still sprawled as if he was still being tackled. His cheeks were a painted a gentle shade of pink.

Now that Bokuto had drank all 3 bottles of water despite his stomach's protests to stop, he was back to himself. "Akaashi~! I have to change," he whined as he threw his shirt off. "I'll be back, okay? Don't move!" He added, pointing at Akaashi as he ran off to the locker room.

He was harassed by Atsumu as soon as he entered the room. "Well look who fin'lly decided to show up. Did ya get your big boy pants on?" He asked as he pulled on some shorts. Bokuto smiled.

"Hell yeah, dude!" He yelled while stripping himself of his sweaty clothes. He was going to shower, and then run back to Akaashi, his most favorite human in the world. 

After scrubbing his skin and ridding himself of all dirt, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself. The locker room seemed empty, and he was worried whether that they would all jump out to scare him. He narrowed his eyes and looked frantically around as he changed. Now that he was less vulnerable, he stuffed his duffle bag with his dirty clothes and water bottles, and ran into the gym once more. To his relief, Akaashi was still there, phone in hand. The tension in Bokuto's shoulders loosened, and he approached Akaashi with his arms wide. "Hey hey, Akaashi! I missed you so much, dude!"

Akaashi's face looked up from his phone, and as he pocketed it, a smile faintly appeared. "I missed you too, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto paused, placing his hands on his hips. "Now, now, Akaashi! Let's make a deal. You can call me Koutarou if I can call you Ke-"

"No," Akaashi said quickly. _No. I need to hear you say Akaashi. I need you whine my name._

Bokuto's face drooped as he got closer to Akaashi. "You haven't changed a bit," he pouted. Now that his vision wasn't obstructed by tears, he saw just how beautiful Akaashi was yet again. His heart began beating fast as he continued to stare. "Not at all," he mumbled, raising his hand to place on Akaashi's cheek. His forehead met Akaashi's, and soon they were giggling. 

"Bokuto-san, you're very hot."

"I know, I am pretty sexy." 

"No, your forehead is burning mine." 

"I mean, look at these guns!" He raised his arm and flexed, but Akaashi's face was still as stoic as before.

"Yes, Bokuto-san. You are very attractive. But you are also very hot." Akaashi pulled his wrist up to Bokuto's forehead and felt, then sighed. "Let's go out to eat. It's getting late."

Bokuto's face flushed at Akaashi's remark. Oh how he loved to hear those words . . . "What?"

"It is getting late. You need to eat to replenish your muscles."

"No, what'd you say before that? I didn't hear."

Akaashi sighed and walked away, leaving Bokuto's question unanswered. Bokuto's protests echoed throughout the gym; **No!! Please, call me sexy again~~ Akaashi wait! Where are you going? Aren't I sexy?**

_Yes, Bokuto-san, you are sexy. Yes, Bokuto-san, you make my heart race to the point I think my heart will explode. But now isn't the time. I can't tell you._


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi are reunited once again, and decide to eat ramen together.

The ramen shop that Akaashi picked was one they had eaten at whenever they won a match back in high school. The nostalgia it brought back also brought back those unrequited feelings he was trying to store away. 

"Oi, Akaashi, what're you gonna get?" Bokuto asked, his brow raised in question. Akaashi leaned in and pointed at the menu, outlining the chicken ramen. "Oh," he said with a nod. "How about we order a big bowl and just share it? It says here it'd be cheaper . . ."

"Um, Bokuto-san, that is the Lovers' Deal."

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, clearly confused. "Mmm, Akaashi, I don't understand. Don't you want to save money? Besides, I wouldn't mind being called your lo--"

"Fine," Akaashi interrupted, clearly embarrassed by the situation. He hid his face in his hands as Bokuto ordered the bowl. The waitress giggled as she watched Bokuto nudge Akaashi, saying they were adorable together. Bokuto, unable to pick up on what she was saying, thanked her with a bright grin. Bokuto-san, must you be so blind?

"Akaashiiiiii~~ are you upset? Why're your ears so red?" Bokuto forced Akaashi's hands away and pulled his chin toward his face. "Did you think the waitress was cute or something?" Akaashi didn't dare meet his eyes. In fact, as soon as he felt his face turn he glued his eyes onto his water.

"Akaashi, please look at me. I miss your eyes." 

Oh no, not those words . . . Not that face . . . Bokuto was absolutely adorable whenever he pouted, and it was one of Akaashi's few weaknesses. He bit his lip and finally met Bokuto's eyes. "Bokuto-san, I--"

"Heeeere is your Ramen! Eat well!" The chef placed the heart shaped bowl in front of them and nodded. Bokuto piped up and grabbed his chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" Bokuto said, stuffing a large sum of noodles in his mouth. "Akaashi," he said in between bites, "aren't ya gonna eat?"

When the waiter ruined their moment, Akaashi had turned and threw his eyes to the floor, hiding his feelings with a statuesque face. Hearing his name jolted him to reality, and he quietly grabbed his chopsticks and uttered itadakimasu. In between Bokuto's bites, he would grab some of his own. He hated the looks they were getting, and decided he was no longer hungry. When asked by Bokuto, he simply said he was too tired. 

Once the noodles were gone, Bokuto said he was too stuffed to drink it all which was a lie. He was still hungry! He was a big guy. But he knew Akaashi was refraining from eating because he was in a mood, something that Bokuto knew all too well. "Akaashi, please finish it~ I don't want it to go to waste!!"

Akaashi looked up and nodded, then picked up the large bowl. It was heavy, and drinking the broth would be difficult.

"Eh? Oh, let me help!" Bokuto proclaimed. He grabbed the bowl and held it to Akaashi's mouth, watching as he sipped on the chicken broth. Akaashi's face was really red now . . . Uh-oh, is he allergic to broth?! Bokuto pulled it away, and Akaashi was panting. 

"Bokuto-san, I couldn't breathe."

"Oh, I'm sor--"

"Thank you." Akaashi interrupted with a bright smile. Bokuto's heart began to race. He was just so damn attractive . . .

"Heh . . . Well . . . You bought it so I was just returning the favor, sort of." 

"Bokuto-san, your presence is enough." The smile on his face remained, and it glorified his handsome appearance even more.

After paying the restaurant for the food, they stepped out into the night air, walking a few inches apart. Something was nagging at Bokuto, but he didn't quite know what it was. Being with Akaashi today had certainly brought his mood up, but there was something he wanted to say, right? What did he want Akaashi to know? His thoughts were soon wiped away when a breeze swept across the street, causing him to instinctively place his hands in his pockets. Akaashi noticed this, and on a whim, decided to pull Bokuto's hand out of his pocket and encase it in his. 

Oh. Now he knew. But the words that had formed in his mind never came out of his mouth. Instead he was so focused on the hand gripping his own, and all the problems in the world had disappeared. He squeezed lightly, quietly thanking Akaashi for the embrace.

"B-Bokuto-san," Akaashi murmured under his scarf. His cheeks were still red from before, though the cold didn't help much. "I have to leave you here. My house is on the other side of town . . ."

Bokuto jolted, his heart beginning to sink again. He was going to lose Akaashi so soon . . . "N-No!" He stammered, crossing his arms. Akaashi tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I have to go home, it's getting late." Akaashi began walking away, but Bokuto grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into his arms harshly.

"No!" Bokuto said, locking his arms around Akaashi. Despite Akaashi's protests, he kept his ground. "Akaashi, don't leave me . . . " He finally murmured, with his arms falling to his sides. His head lowered, and he had been defeat.

Akaashi pulled away panting, fixing his hair and his clothes. He didn't get too angry, but decided that standing there looking annoyed was enough. "Bokuto! You cannot just hold somebody against their will! That's bad!" He scolded. Those words shattered Bokuto's heart, and he bit his lip to prevent himself from crying. Akaashi didn't call me Bokuto-san . . . I'm so done for!

"Akaashi, please don't leave me. I can't live without you," he sobbed. "I'm sorry, Akaashi! I shouldn't have done that! I didn't think . . . I just didn't want to see you leave me forever again . . ."

Akaashi was now sighing, just as upset at himself as he was with Bokuto. After all, he was just a kid at heart. Between Bokuto's sobs, he found himself staring at the face he so loved. I'm so sorry, Bokuto-san. I never meant to hurt you. This interaction caused his heart to break, and soon he felt like he was the one at fault. 

As if his body was moving on impulse, he slowly stepped over to Bokuto and wrapped an arm around his neck gently. With the other, he raised his shirt and wiped Bokuto's tears away. Bokuto was unable to meet Akaashi's gaze, so Akaashi pulled him into his shoulder and let him cry some more. To an outsider, this seemed like a friend comforting his peer who had lost someone special. In some ways, this was the death of something beautiful. The silence between them lingered, and unable to deal with Bokuto's quietness, Akaashi decided to finally say something. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry." Bokuto didn't reply, partially because his head was empty of all thought; having these despondent mood swings caused his mind to wonder to dark places, and now he felt like he overdone it, and that there was no chance of redeeming himself. Akaashi knew how Bokuto was, and though it took some struggle, he finally said it: "Koutarou-san, I love you."


	3. III.

Upon hearing Akaashi's words, Bokuto stiffened and pulled away. "Wh . . . What?" He asked, rubbing his eyes harshly. They were swollen and red, and he looked like a big baby. The fact that Akaashi called him Koutarou warmed his heart, and what he said after that . . . "You're not joking, are you?"  
  
Akaashi took a step back. "My feelings have never been fake, Koutarou-san. I have always been up front with you . . . Why would I lie about such a trivial thing?"   
  
All of Akaashi's words seemed to jumble and mix in Bokuto's mind. He wasn't very smart and given the situation, things were blurry in his head. "Kei-"  
  
"Akaashi."  
  
"Akaashi . . . I . . ." Damn. Why was this so hard? Bokuto was always so loud spoken, so why was he so shy about this one thing? He rubbed his neck and sighed, closing his eyes to hide the embarrassment. "I love you too."   
  
Akaashi's eyes widened, and he practically choked on the air. "You . . . You do?"  
  
"Yeah." Bokuto relaxed himself and smiled sadly. "Akaashi, I loved you since day one. I was just so scared . . ."  
  
Akaashi was speechless. Normally, your crushes are not supposed to feel the same way, and your heart ends up shattered in a million pieces. But right now, that wasn't the case, and he didn't know how to feel. Bokuto's words interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to gaze onto Bokuto's handsome face.   
  
"I don't . . . Ugh. Look . . . Keiji-kun, Sometimes the world isn't okay. But when I'm with you, everything is okay." Bokuto was never one to be shy, but now he felt vulnerable and exposed. "I know there are people out there who say we shouldn't be together, and I know that your parents are part of those people but . . . Akaashi." Bokuto closed the distance between the two of them with a gentle hug. "When I'm with you, none of that matters." He pulled away, crouching down a little to wipe Akaashi's eye -- he began to cry quietly, unable to process the situation. This wasn't something he expected. It was always a silent wish in the back of his mind, a mere fairy tale. But now that it was real, he was speechless. His heart that he thought was going to be broken was beating faster at his companion's embrace.   
  
Akaashi wiped his face and took a moment to calm down. "It's Akaashi." He mumbled, causing Bokuto to giggle; oh how he loved that giggle.   
  
Bokuto saw this as an opportunity, and decided to grab his face and leave a tiny kiss on Akaashi's cold nose. "I hope this makes you feel better."  
  
Akaashi nuzzled his scarf and smiled beneath it. _Oh, Koutarou . . . kisses spread germs . . . it wouldn't heal me, it'd make things worse._ Akaashi dismissed his thoughts, deciding it was best to make peace with the moment. "Yes, Bokuto-san. I feel much better."   
  
Bokuto's quiet ' _hee hee'_ warmed Akaashi's heart, and he found himself smiling too.   
  
"Akaashiiiiii~~ it's getting late and I'm tired." Bokuto interrupted with a yawn. Akaashi nodded and looked down the sidewalk that would take him south, toward his home. Bokuto caught wind of this and quickly jumped in front of Akaashi. "Hey, hey, Akaashi! Why don't you spend the night at my place? It's closer than your home~" Bokuto was practically begging him to stay; it was all in his voice. The thoughts he had once had about cuddling Bokuto could become real . . . Within a few moments of thinking, Akaashi nodded and agreed. Bokuto was as happy as he had ever been. After all, he just won the match in Akaashi's heart!   
  
"Okay, I have some extra clothes at home you can wear~ I bet you'd look adorable in them," Bokuto added, unaware of how this one little comment made Akaashi's heart flutter so fast. With a bit of hesitation and coercion on his own part, Akaashi looped his pinky around Bokuto's much larger one. "Sounds like a plan," he responded, revealing his smile to the world.  
  
"Just a few more blocks and we'll be home!" Bokuto chirped, clamping down easily on Akaashi's pinky. It was just a tiny gesture, but it had inherently made Bokuto's day -- hell, maybe even his whole week -- to see that Akaashi was willing to step out of his comfort zone for him.  
  
As they arrived to Bokuto's doorstep, he pulled the keys out of his pocket and opened the door to allow Akaashi in first -- partially from love, but also because he was the best senpai ever. Thankfully he knew how to clean up after himself; playing with Sakusa Kiyoomi really changes how you feel about germs. He shut the door behind them and locked it, then tossed his keys to the side. He placed his coat on the rack beside the door, and stretched his arms as far out as he could. "Mm, Akaashi, give me a minute to get some stuff to put on the couch and the bedroom's all yours."  
  
"No." Akaashi was now placing his coat and scarf on the rack too.  
  
Bokuto paused and tilted his head in confusion. Truth be told, Akaashi wanted to sleep with Bokuto and cuddle him and just . . . be _himself._ A part of him believed that would never happen and this was just a dream, but his insides ached to cuddle up against the man he loved so tenderly. "I . . . Bokuto-san, can I sleep with you?" Akaashi asked, forming a pout on his face. He hoped it'd be enough to get want he wanted.   
  
Bokuto smirked, and Akaashi rolled his eyes. _Oh no._ "Sure, sure. As long as I can call you Keiji-kun~~"  
  
Akaashi bit his lip in thought. "Fine, deal. But . . . Please don't stop calling me Akaashi."   
  
Bokuto yelled, throwing his hands up in victory. "Haha!!! Take that, world!" As he got some clothes for the two of them to change into, Akaashi took a moment to enjoy just how much Bokuto never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! thanks for reading uwu  
> my Tumblr is purple-smoke <3


End file.
